Peakstar
Peakstar was one of the former Incarnates of the Nerevarine. As a failed incarnate, her ghost resides in the Cavern of the Incarnate to help the present Incarnate of the Nerevarine during their quest. Peakstar was the most recent reincarnation. Interactions The Path of the Incarnate During the Third Trial of the Prophecy, the Nerevarine encounters the spirit of the failed incarnate at the Cavern of the Incarnate while in search of the Moon-and-Star. She warns that that bearing the Moon-and-Star will lead to hatred and fear from members of the Temple, Ordinators, and Great Houses. Peakstar goes on the say that the Ashlanders and Great Houses must be united under the Nerevarine's leadership to defeat the leader of the Ash Vampires, Dagoth Ur. Enchanted clothing Speaking to Peakstar about "My Story" results in her offering the Nerevarine two items of unique enchanted clothing: an Embroidered Belt and Travel-stained Pants. Dialogue "I wait and hope. Ask, and I shall answer." :Hortator and Nerevarine "Dunmer of the Ashlands and Dunmer of the Houses have traditions of a War Leader set over all the tribes in times of need. First, your task is to prove to them their need. Then you must prove that you should be their war leader -- the Nerevarine, for Ashlanders; the Hortator, for the Great Houses." ::War Leader "To prove to them your fitness as War Leader to the Dunmer people, you must demonstrate your might in battle, your honor in speech, and your wisdom in leadership." :"To show them their need, you must tell them about the Tribunal, how they have adopted the profane tools of the Dwarves, how they have betrayed and misled their people -- and give them proofs. You must tell them about Dagoth Ur, and the Sixth House, about their powers and plans, and how the Tribunal no longer has power to contain them." Background "I am Peakstar. I was called to the prophecies, but I was not the one." Dunmer "You are the Prophesied One. You must save the Dunmer people." my trade "An ancestor has no trade, but to guard and counsel the living kin." :Nerevarine (if Dagoth Ur is dead) "The Devil is dead, and the Blight is gone. You are the Nerevarine. You are the Incarnate. You are the one." The Path of the Incarnate "Welcome, Incarnate, 'Moon-and-Star' Reborn, '''Hortator', Nerevarine, Mourner of the Tribe Unmourned, Redeemer of the False Gods. I am Peakstar. I was not the one. But I wait and hope. Ask, and I shall answer, if wisdom guides me."'' :Moon-and-Star "You bear the Moon-and-Star, the ring of Nerevar. None may deny; you ARE Nerevar Reborn, the prophesied Incarnate. The Temple will know you as an enemy. Ordinators will mark you for death, and the Tribunal Faithful of the Great Houses will hate and fear you. The doubters of the Tribes will test your strength and doubt your honor. You will be known. You must prepare, and be ready." :Hortator "You must go before the Councilors of the Great Houses and satisfy them, for only the Councils of the Great Houses can name you 'Hortator.' I do not know the settled people of the Great Houses, and can offer you no counsel." :Nerevarine "You must go before the ashkhans of the Wastes People and satisfy them, for only the ashkhans of the Four Tribes can name you 'Nerevarine.' Speak first with Sul-Matuul of the Urshilaku, and with Wise Woman Nibani Maesa, for of all the Ashlanders, they are wisest in the lore of the Incarnate, and you have already shown Sul-Matuul proof of your worth." ::Nerevarine "You are the Nerevarine. You are the Incarnate. You are the one. You must not fail." :Tribe Unmourned "Pity Dagoth Ur and the Sixth House. All they do, all they are is foul and evil, but they began in brightness and honor, and the cause of their fall was their loyal service to you, Lord Nerevar. You told Lord Dagoth to guard the '''profane tools' beneath Red Mountain, and thus he was tempted. He did your bidding when he tried to keep these tools from the Tribunal, and so he hates you, who betrayed him, and the Tribunal, who mocked his honor, attacked him, and stole the profane tools for their own use."'' ::profane tools "Kagrenac, high priest of the Dwemer, forged enchanted artifacts to steal the power of the gods. Nerevar fought the Dwemer to prevent this blasphemy. But Dagoth Ur took these tools to make himself a god. And the Tribunal took these tools to make themselves gods. Though the Tribunal sought to do good with their power, they are tainted by the same corrupt desires that move Dagoth Ur." :False Gods "The Tribunal and Dagoth Ur have the unnatural abilities and lifespans of gods. But they gained these things by actions that mock the gods and misuse divine power. They were ambitious and unwise, and the consequences of these ungodly acts threaten all that lives in '''Morrowind'."'' ::Morrowind "A darkness is on the land, and only you can bring the light." :not the one "I am a failed Incarnate. So are all these who remain here with me in the Cavern of the Incarnate. I survived the blight, but I fell in battle with an Ash Vampire. I could not master the arts of war. Nor could I learn the ways of the Great Houses. They would not have accepted me as Hortator. Take these few poor things... they are of no use to me." ::not the one "I have failed. I was not the one." :wisdom guides me "I will answer when I can, and with what I know. But the visions of Azura are often obscure, for two reasons. One, because the future cannot be known, and choices may always be made. Two, because truth is not clear or simple. Azura's riddles warn us to think long and hard. They force us to search carefully for truth and meaning, and not to rely only on impulse and force."' Trivia *The ghost of Peakstar has 65,535 Health according to the game's ''Construction Set. Appearances * de:Bergstern Category:Morrowind: Ashlands Characters